Tricky Love
by hppastry60
Summary: Hermione has developed feelings for her friend, Ginny. She is desperate to tell Ginny but struggles to do so. Will she be able to tell her? And how will she, and everyone else react? But Hermione knows she can't lie to herself much longer. AU. Rating may change. HG/GW
1. Reflection in the Mirror

**Hello readers! This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy. I would be grateful for any reviews.**

 **Please acknowledge that it is canon up until this point but I will stick to the plot. I will however only lightly brush over events in the book because, y'know, J.K. Rowling already wrote those and they were a bit better than my writing. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Today will be the day for sure," Hermione Granger promised herself, peering at her reflection in the mirror. She had tidied up her brown hair so that it hung, smoothly from her head. She wore a tight grey jumper that accentuated her breasts and jeans that made her legs look long and slender. Hermione had prepared herself physically for today but mental preparedness for this task was more difficult.

She had promised herself she would do this before but she had always given up, much to her disgust. The truth was, she was scared of failure. Hermione didn't fail at much. Divination was an exception. However, she knew she was not good at this subject. But she was determined to try this time.

Looking into the mirror, Hermione repeatedly told herself she was attractive and likeable. Anyone would be pleased to have her as a girlfriend. She irritably pushed a loose strand of hair off her face and sighed worriedly. This was going to be more difficult than she'd thought.

"All you have to do is go up to her, and ask Ginny if she wants to be your girlfriend," Hermione said to herself. "That's all." She quickly looked over her shoulder, hoping that no one had heard her. She was alone in her dorm; the other girls were all in the common room enjoying the evening. Ginny was most likely in there, Hermione thought. Her heart fluttered when she thought about her and a nervous, heavy feeling settled uncomfortably in her stomach. The worst that can happen is that she was rejected. She could come away with her dreams fulfilled.

Hermione looked into her own pretty face. She had neglected to put on make-up, seeing as Ginny disliked wearing make-up. She smiled softly as she remembered.

Hermione thought about how it had all started. Since they had met, Hermione had liked Ginny, but as a friend. They had become close friends during Ginny's second year and grew to admire the girl's spirit and personality. She was surprised by how well she had recovered from her ordeal in her first year. One evening, in the Common Room, Ginny had been absent due to feeling ill. She was resting up in the hospital wing. Hermione was all alone in the Common Room, as she usually talked to Ginny, Harry or Ron. Harry and Ron were nowhere to be seen. She missed the fun, laugher and good company that Ginny created.

It was during this time that Hermione realised how much she really liked Ginny. She decided to visit her in the hospital wing. As a croaky Ginny made funny jokes to Hermione, she realised that she wanted to spend all her time with Ginny and to be in her company. She realised that she loved her.

However, she told herself that she had to hide this fact. How would her parents react if they found out Hermione loved a girl? What about her friends? And Ginny? She would almost certainly lose her best friend. Except from Harry and Ron, Ginny was the best friend she had ever had, and one of the very few. She couldn't imagine her life without her.

On the other hand, Hermione could fulfil her wish to be around Ginny, without revealing that she was in love with her. That was what friends did right?

Then, they had attended the Quidditch World Cup, sharing the same tent. Hermione had been about to enter their tent, when she noticed, through a small opening in the tent, that Ginny was in her underwear. She appeared to be sorting out her outfit for the day. Curious at first, Hermione faltered, at peeked at her younger friend. She was dressed only in pink panties that clung to her sweet bottom and matching pink bra, that covered small breasts and a flat stomach. She was slim and had lean, long legs and her skin was very slightly tanned. Her fiery red hair cascaded down her almost bare back. Hermione thought her skin looked very smooth and she wished she could touch it. She stared at her bra, silently wishing Ginny would take it off.

Then she caught herself. Not only was she becoming in love with her friend, she was lusting after her too. That she could not fulfil without revealing herself. If she wanted to act on her feelings she would have to come clean to Ginny.

It had pained her to advise Ginny to date other boys, and that she was interested in Harry. But she never picked up the confidence to tell Ginny how she felt. She had hidden her feelings. Besides, she was kept busy, what with the Triwizard Tournament.

It had killed her to learn that Ginny had begun to date Michael Corner. Hermione feelings intensified when she spotted Ginny and Michael making out one day. His meaty, grubby hands feeling her perfect back, through her hair. It had taken all of her willpower to prevent herself from breaking them apart. She promised herself that if she could help it, she wouldn't go through that torment again. Therefore, when Ginny had broken up with Michael at the end of the year, Hermione had told herself to tell Ginny. However, she backed out every time.

Furthermore, she had also not gone after Ginny during their stay at Grimmauld Place during the summer due to the fact that they never got a moments peace. They were never alone there and there were a lot more secluded locations in Hogwarts.

Now, however, was the start of a new year and Hermione felt ready to reveal her true feelings to Ginny. Being the meticulous planner she was, Hermione had spent her summer listing what she had to do to get ready. She had planned and made contingency plans on how this conversation would go. Now, all she had to do was go through with it.

Hermione had already told Ginny where to meet her and when. Soon, Hermione would go and meet her and the moment of truth would come about.

* * *

 **Ok, I realise this chapter was a bit slow but this was necessary to set the story. Thank you. Stay tuned.**


	2. Turnaround

**I know I left this story, but I have time now so...**

Hermione nervously left her dorm and walked through the bustling Gryffindor common room with a curious swooping sensation manifested in her stomach. She glanced around the room, but Ginny was not there, nor were Harry or Ron. Good, she didn't need them asking questions. Especially Ron. She was sure he had feelings for her and she didn't want to hurt his feelings. No, she couldn't allow herself to be distracted. She focused on the task at hand: telling Ginny how she felt. There was no reason to be nervous she told herself, although she didn't truly believe that. All she had to do was say some simple words, and Hermione would no longer need to conceal her true feelings. What if Ginny didn't reciprocate her feelings? But what if it ruined their friendship and Ginny felt awkward to be around her?

Stop, Hermione told herself. There's no point asking all these questions. She just had to look at this logically: if she didn't tell Ginny what she felt then she would never know the answer and it could largely increase her happiness. And surely, the possible detriment it could do to their friendship was small, as they were good enough friends to get over this. Right? But doubt continued to plague her mind as she climbed through the portrait and made her way to the scheduled meeting place. And what was it she felt for Ginny? Love, yes, and lust. That much she was confident in and had known for months now. And love was something amazing and the world could do with a lot more of it and so it was no bad thing to tell someone you loved them, surely.

Excitement began to mix with the crippling nervousness she felt as she rounded the corner to their meeting place. But was she saw then killed all her hope.

* * *

There was a boy with dark, untidy hair pressed up against a girl, who leant into the wall. Michael Corner she believed he was called. But it wasn't the boy she was interested in. The girls face was hidden due to the fact that the pair were engaged in a passionate kiss, but the mane of flaming red hair that fell down around them made it clear that this was Ginny Weasley, her love. Furthermore, not only were they kissing but Michael had put his grubby, clumsy hands under her top and was squeezing Ginny's breasts. Hermione's core heated up as she heard Ginny moan at the contact and saw her athletic body and pink bra that Michael's hands revealed.

Hermione froze on the spot as he mind whirred dizzyingly. How could she have forgotten that Ginny had a boyfriend? Ginny was more interested in boys and wouldn't be interested in being with Hermione, she thought sadly. And she seemed to be enjoying her time with Michael if her moans were and indication. But Hermione felt she could give Ginny more pleasure than Michael ever could. But it wasn't fair to make Ginny make the choice between them. It was no longer the appropriate time to tell Ginny her feelings. She would just have to continue to hide her feelings some more. She'd been getting used to that anyway. Who knew if she'd ever get a chance to tell Ginny?

"Michael," Ginny giggled, pushing his hands away. "My friend will be here in a minute."

"Alright then," Michael said. "I'll see you later." Then he gave her a quick peck and left.

"Oh, Hermione. There you are," Ginny said, her face still slightly red.

Hermione felt like a rabbit caught in headlights. "Er, hi Ginny," Hermione stammered. What should she say?

"So, what was it you wanted to meet me for?" Ginny asked, leaning against the wall in a sexy manner. Merlin, why was she so tempting?

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you about how things are going between you and Michael, away from Ron and Harry?"

Ginny looked underwhelmed. "Oh, well, it's good fun. Our snogging has been getting a lot more intense recently," she giggled girlishly. "He's a great guy. Are you sure that's what you wanted to talk about because we don't usually have to meet like this to discuss these kind of things?"

Hermione gulped and hoped Ginny didn't notice. "Yeah, that's all." Then she turned and left, leaving Ginny with a confused frown on her face.

* * *

Hermione returned to her dorm, with tears threatening to burst out of her eyes, and threw herself down on to her bed. She would never get to tell Ginny how she truly felt. An image of Ginny being kissed by that boy appeared in her mind. They had been kissing so passionately. Subconsciously, Hermione's hand travelled downwards and rested at the hem of her jeans. Ginny's smooth skin appeared. Hermione snuck her hand into her own knickers, which were beginning to dampen. She imagined what Ginny's breasts must look like under that pink bra. Her hand found her clitoris and she began to rub as her breathing became more ragged. Now Hermione imagined herself kissing Ginny against that wall, her hands running over her soft body and her lips capturing hers in a heavy kiss. Harder and faster Hermione began to rub herself. Her imaginary self ripped off Ginny's bra and began to suckle at her breasts. This thought was too much for Hermione and her vagina quivered as her juices shot forth. That wasn't the first time an imaginary Ginny had brought Hermione to an orgasm. "Oh Ginny," Hermione sighed dejectedly.

"Hermione?"

* * *

 **Ok, I realise there is a continuation error here in that in the last chapter it said Ginny broke up with Michael but ignore this. I will change it but I haven't got that chapter anymore so it will take a bit longer.**


	3. Tips and Troubles

Hermione immediately pulled her hand away and pulled up her jeans again. She glanced, panicked, over to the door to the dorm, to see who had caught her masturbating to Ginny. It was Parvati, who looked a little shocked. She slowly regained normality as Hermione sat there, face burning with embarrassment as she thought about what to say. "H-Hermione,"Parvati began. Here it comes, thought Hermione. "Were-were you just getting off to...Ginny?" Hermione gulped. She couldn't possibly deny it. She had been caught red-handed.

"Y-yes, I was." Hermione steeled herself. "But you can't tell anyone." Parvati rushed over and sat down next to Hermione, who still had red rings around her eyes from being upset. "I wont tell anyone. I promise," she soothed, holding Hermione's hand. "So, how do you feel about Ginny?"

Hermione gulped again. It felt weird to be talking out loud about this stuff but it could be good for her. "Well, to be honest. I'm in love with her. I want nothing more than to kiss her hard and make her mine."

"And does Ginny know?"

"No, she doesn't. So don't tell her. I just saw her with her boyfriend and she looks happy. I don't want to force her to make a decision. I just wish it would happen naturally, you know."

Parvati looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well...," she said slowly. "There are ways you could make _her_ fall for _you_."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, subtle flirting. Little things that might get her to notice you in a more romantic light. I'm quite experienced at flirting - although only with boys - but I'm sure the principle is the same. Just follow my tips and don't tell her what you're doing. You'll just scare her off."

* * *

For the next few days. Hermione tried all the tips that Parvati had given her to try and entice Ginny. She exaggerated stretching when she yawned so that her top rode up, she 'accidentally' brushed against Ginny, she sat in slyly provocative positions and she took extra care in the shower to smell good. However, it didn't seem to be working as Ginny's behaviour towards her had not altered. It had, annoyingly, had an effect on Ron. "Go away," she said, after she had caught him staring. This was not going to plan. Maybe, the issue was that Parvati's tips were aimed at boys and not girls, therefore it wasn't working.

Hermione sat sadly on her own in the common room, late one night, thinking things over. She'd never get Ginny to like her in that way...it was hopeless. She buried her head in her hands.

Suddenly, she heard a door upon and Ginny came bounding down from her dormitory, her red hair swaying playfully behind it. She came up and sat so close to Hermione, she could smell her fruity fragrance. "Hi Ginny," Hermione said, giving her best effort at a smile. Ginny's chocolate-brown eyes looked concerned.

"What's up?" she asked. "You look so sad." Hermione glanced around; they were alone.

"Oh, nothing, it's just something silly," Hermione dismissed.

"Come on. We're best friends. I hate seeing you sad and I want to help you." Hermione looked at Ginny next to her and noticed her beautiful eyes sparkling and her pretty face. Hermione couldn't help but snatch a look at her pink, full lips. She wanted nothing more than to kiss them right now. But...she couldn't. Hermione also couldn't help but see that Ginny had her pyjamas on and as such, her breasts were quite accentuated. And what marvellous breasts they appeared to be. Hermione just wanted to put her lips around them and suckle - no! She couldn't be having thoughts about her like this. She felt tingly when Ginny began to comfortingly stroke her back, albeit innocently.

"Well. Truth be told. I fancy someone. Really bad. But they don't like me back...at least not in that way."

Ginny chuckled. "Don't worry. Whoever it is, I'm sure they'll come around. You smart and beautiful and kind and anyone would want you," she said. Hermione's eyes glittered with tears. This was only making her want Ginny more and she knew that she'd have to make a new plan or hope that it happens by itself.

* * *

 **Next chapter: What happens when Hermione tells Ginny she loves her?**


	4. Rush of Blood

Hermione was hunched over a parchment in the Gryffindor Common Room, as her brown bushy hair flowed over her head. She was lovingly putting the finishing touches to a rather long Potions essay for Professor Snape and was already thinking about her cosy warm bed, even though it was still early in the evening. She was trying to figure out whether goat hair really was the best hair to use for Brandt's Elixir when the door swung open and an angry redhead stormed in. Several heads turned but not many paid as much attention as Hermione, who wanted to ask Ginny what was wrong. "Ginny?"

Either she was ignoring Hermione or she didn't hear her because she didn't even look round from her brisk march to her dorm. Her usually delicate features were contorted in anger and her face was a bright red, a common sign of Weasley anger. Hermione knew Ginny didn't get mad over nothing so hurried after her friend. She followed her into her dorm where Ginny was lying on her bed, fuming. "Oh, Hermione, it's you," said Ginny, turning her head and giving a half hearted smile. "I came to see what's wrong," replied Hermione, sitting down on Ginny's bed near her head. She began to stroke Ginny's silky hair, feeling it glide through her fingers. "Thanks, but I'm fine," was Ginny's response. Hermione gave her a look that said _do you really expect me to believe that?_ "Oh, alright. I broke up with Michael." Hermione experienced a surge of vindictive pleasure, but tried to rid herself of it. She shouldn't be thinking of that. Instead, she asked, "what happened?"

Ginny moved her head on to Hermione's lap, which caused Hermione to go red thinking how close Ginny was to her desired place. She continued to run her fingers through her hair and allowed them to rub Ginny's shoulder soothingly, relishing the opportunity to touch her. Her clothes were very soft. "Michael was being a pig. He kept pushing me when I didn't want to do things," said Ginny angrily. Hermione watched her friends face, particularly her big, brown eyes and pink, plump lips. She looked so desirable, especially when she was under her like this.

"Are you ok?" asked Hermione concernedly.

"Course. He's not though," said Ginny, with an evil smile. Hermione felt a huge amount of pride in her friend. "You're amazing Hermione," Ginny added suddenly, as her hand held Hermione's. Hermione was sure that her face was so red Ginny would notice, but the younger girl said nothing about it. Ginny's hands were small and warm and Hermione wanted to hold them forever. "Really," she continued. "You're always there for anyone who needs you and you know exactly how to make them feel better. And you're pretty and intelligent too. I've never known a person better than you."

"You're the same Ginny," said Hermione, blushing and trying not to let Ginny's complements get to her head. "Remember the other week, you comforted me when I was feeling down. And you're way more attractive than me." Ginny opened her mouth but Hermione shushed her putting a finger against her soft lips. She felt a sudden recklessness and before she knew it she had placed her lips on Ginny's, bending over her.

The kiss was better than Hermione had ever imagined it would be. Ginny's lips were full and smooth and felt so right; Hermione wondered why she had never done this before. It was the best kiss she ever had, even if it only lasted a few seconds. And then she opened her eyes, and saw Ginny's eyes, as wide as saucers. The revelation of what Hermione had just done was like freezing water had been chucked over her. She was pulled out of heaven before she could even experience it. She had just _kissed_ Ginny, and _without_ her consent. Without a second thought, she leapt from the bed and streaked out of the room.

Hermione ran to her dorm and pulled the curtains around her bed. She'd blown it. You can't just kiss people without asking. Ginny would be angry and she wouldn't want to be with Hermione, even if she would have been open to it before. Why, why did she always mess these things up?


	5. Trial

Hermione didn't know how long she had been laying on her bed but she didn't care. Nothing really mattered anymore. She would never be able to see her best friend again. What would she do about DA meetings? She groaned miserably against her pillow. Why did she have to go and kiss Ginny? Just then, she felt someone sit on her bed, and heard a soft voice. "Hermione?" Hermione looked up, there was Ginny, in all her radiant beauty. Was she...dreaming? Why would Ginny want to see her after that fiasco?

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked. Hermione sat up and tried to brush the tears away. She nodded but knew she was kidding no one. "Did you - why did you - did you just kiss me?" she questioned, flushing a deep red. Hermione took in a deep breath, bit her lip and nodded slowly. "W-why?"

"Because- because- I like you Ginny, okay," Hermione admitted, feeling slightly better that she didn't have to hide it but also embarrassed. "I really like you. I have for ages now but I didn't want to say anything; it was too embarrassing. But I guess earlier my emotions got the better of me."

"Oh Hermione. You should have been honest with me," Ginny scolded, although quite softly.

"I just thought you were happier not knowing. And I didn't want anything to jeopardise our friendship. You mean so much to me! And now I want you even more."

Ginny sighed. "Well, to be honest I've never really thought about kissing a girl before but-" Hermione's heart started to flutter. "I guess I could give it a go. It might be fun," Ginny added.

"You mean- me and you- girlfriends- kissing?"

"We can try. I hate seeing you like this and...everyone experiments right?" she said, winking.

"Oh Ginny this is amazing. I feel like I've gone to heaven. We could have like a trial period and-"

"Hermione. It's not a class."

"Oh yeah, well it will be great," Hermione said, drawing her face close to Ginny's.

"There...just one thing," Ginny said hesitantly, avoiding Hermione's eyes. "I still really like Harry, and if he wants me to be his girlfriend I'll probably say yes. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, well, okay. I understand. We're just having fun right?"

"Right." Hermione leaned her face even closer, and slowly put her lips to Ginny's. Again, they were softer than bread and plump. Hermione felt like all her dreams were coming true in this magical moment as she kissed the most beautiful, lovely witch she had ever known. She nibbled on her younger friends bottom lip and felt her tongue beg for entrance. Their hands wrapped around each others shoulders as Hermione let Ginny's tongue in. There was no doubt about it, the girl was skilled, as her tongue teased Hermione wonderfully, daintily stroking around her mouth. Hermione rewarded Ginny by sucking on her tongue and she could hear her friend, and girlfriend, give muffled moans. The only problem with the kiss was that it had to end, and when it did Hermione saw Ginny give her a blazing look.

"So when are we going to tell everyone?" Ginny asked with a flirty smile.

"Tell everyone? Why do we have to tell everyone?"

Ginny scowled slightly. "Hermione, we can't just lie to everyone! I say we tell people and then let them react how they like. It wont effect our relationship."

"Yeah but- it's embarrassing."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Embarrassing. If it was embarrassing, do you think I would be so open to the idea? Look, I'll give you a week to tell people your own way and then I'm speaking out."

"Alright, alright," Hermione said, knowing she would not win against the passionate witch. "But until then," she added, matching Ginny's smile, "I'm sure we can find enough hiding places."


End file.
